Rate the Woman
This ongoing series was created by Arcane Spiezer and was passed down to WoIfShirt on May 1st, 2009. After being on hiatus for several months, it was revived by UltimateDragon00X on February 18, 2010. Rules #Only 1 vote allowed per account, per topic. #Pick from 1-10 and round up or down (no decimals). #Rating can be based on looks, personality, skills etc. but only give one conclusive rating per character. #Feel free to provide pics to support your rating. #Nominations are open. Double check to make sure they weren't already done. #Each topic will remain open for around 24 hours. Scores by Day *Day 1 - Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) 7.06/10 *Day 2 - Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) 7.81/10 *Day 3 - Yakumo Tsukamoto (School Rumble) 7.68/10 *Day 4 - C.C. (Code Geass) 8.82/10 *Day 5 - Reki (Haibane Renmei) 7.24/10 *Bonus Day 1 - YRP (Final Fantasy X-2) *---Yuna 7.79/10 *---Rikku 8.42/10 *---Paine 3.15/10 *Day 6 - Horo (Spice and Wolf) 9.13/10 *Day 7 - Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) 8.20/10 *Day 8 - Misty (Pokemon) 5.40/10 *Day 9 - Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!) 6.67/10 *Day 10 - Jessie (Pokemon) 5.89/10 *Bonus Day 2 - Ayumi Hamasaki (J-pop artist) 4.80/10 *Day 11 - Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) 8.66/10 *Day 12 - Akeginu (Basilisk) 7.54/10 *Day 13 - Kanu Unchou (Ikki Tousen) 8.04/10 *Day 14 - Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) 6.72/10 *Day 15 - Kaori Kanzaki (To Aru Majutsu no Index) 8.45/10 *Bonus Day 3 - 1st and 2nd Children (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *---Rei Ayanami 6.61/10 *---Asuka Langley Soryu 7.64/10 *Day 16 - Kaori Saeki (Bible Black) 8.75/10 *Day 17 - Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) 7.83/10 *Day 18 - Naga (Slayers) 7.47/10 *Day 19 - Lucy (Elfen Lied) 7.76/10 *Day 20 - Dawn/May (Pokemon) *---Dawn 7.48/10 *---May 6.91/10 *Bonus Day 4 - Leah Dizon (Model/singer) 9.04/10 *Day 21 - Ami Kawashima (Toradora!) 7.51/10 *Day 22 - Urd/Peorth (Ah! My Goddess!) *---Urd 8.20/10 *---Peorth 7.89/10 *Day 23 - Yuko Ichihara (xxxHolic) 7.13/10 *Day 24 - Soi Fon (Bleach) 6.57/10 *Day 25 - Miyuki Takara (Lucky Star) 6.02/10 *Bonus Day 5 - Kisala/Lilika (Rogue Galaxy) *---Kisala 6.50/10 *---Lilika 5.25/10 *Day 26 - Rose (Fullmetal Alchemist) 4.95/10 *Day 27 - Revy (Black Lagoon) 8.74/10 *Day 28 - Shirley (Code Geass) 7.47/10 *Day 29 - Lorelei (Pokemon) 7.08/10 *Day 30 - Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) 7.33/10 *Bonus Day 6 - Megan Fox (Actress) 8.64/10 *Day 31 - Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) 3.94/10 *Day 32 - Mune-Mune (Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi) 6.56/10 *Day 33 - Mikuru Asahina (Haruhi Suzumiya) 7.22/10 *Day 34 - Lenalee Lee (D.Gray-man) 8.98/10 *Day 35 - Signum (Nanoha) 8.53/10 *Bonus Day 7 - Emma Frost (X-Men franchise) Modded/10 *Day 36 - Fasalina (GunxSword) 8.52/10 * Day 37 - Eri Sawachika (School Rumble) 8.34/10 * Day 38 - Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) 7.89/10 * Day 39 - Saber (Fate/Stay Night) 8.51/10 * Bonus Day 6 - Nanoha/Fate (Nanoha) * ---Loli Nanoha 7.83/10 * ---Loli Fate 8.78/10 * ---Adult Nanoha 8.58/10 * ---Adult Fate 8.87/10 * Day 40 - Misato Katsuragi (Neon Genesis Evangelion) 8.23/10 * Day 41 - Naomi Misara (Death Note) 7.09/10 * Day 42 - Miria Harvent (Baccano!) 7.28/10 * Day 43 - Wang Liu Mei (Gundam 00) 7.00/10 * Day 44 - Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star) 7.65/10 * Day 45 - Belldandy (Oh My Goddess) 8.83/10 * Day 46 - Rider (Fate/Stay Night) 8.37/10 * Day 47 - Talho (Eureka Seven) 6.12/10 * Day 48 - Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad) 8.72/10 * Day 49 - Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) 8.44/10 (18 votes) * Day 50 - Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) 8.39/10 (18 votes) * Day 51 - Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) 8.23/10 (30 votes) * Day 52 - Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) 7.97/10 (30 votes) * Bonus Day 7 - Pretty Girl Squad (Needless) * ---Mio 6.89/10 (19 votes) * ---Setsuna 7.47/10 (19 votes) * ---Kuchinashi 8.00/10 (20 votes) * Day 53 - Ako Suminoe (KissXSis) 7.06/10 (16 votes) * Day 54 - Riko Suminoe (KissXSis) 7.38/10 (16 votes) * Day 55 - Hitagi Senjougahara (Bakemonogatari) 8.77/10 (35 votes) * Day 56 - Nadeko Sengoku (Bakemonogatari) 8.03/10 (35 votes) * Day 57 - Tsubasa Hanekawa (Bakemonogatari) 7.60/10 (20 votes) * Day 58 - Feldt Grace (Gundam 00) 7.68/10 (19 votes) * Day 59 - Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) 8.36/10 (11 votes) * Day 60 - "Outer" Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire) 8.17/10 (12 votes) * ---------- "Inner" Moka (Rosario+Vampire) 9.00/10 (10 votes) * Day 61 - Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario+Vampire) 8.37/10 (19 votes) * Day 62 - Shizuku Sangou (Kampfer) 8.75/10 (20 votes) * Day 63 - Mikoto Kondou (Kampfer) 8.18/10 (11 votes) * Day 64 - Akane Mishima (Kampfer) 7.17/10 (12 votes) * Day 65 - Kaede Sakura (Kampfer) 7.43/10 (14 votes) * Day 66 - Natsuru Senou (Kampfer) 7.86/10 (14 votes) * Bonus Day 8 - Student Council (Seitokai no Ichizon) * ---Chizuru Akaba 7.86/10 (22 votes) * ---Mafuyu Shiina 8.09/10 (22 votes) * ---Minatsu Shiina 8.09/10 (22 votes) * ---Kurimu Sakurano 5.59/10 (22 votes) * Day 67 - Mai Kawasumi (Kanon) 7.33/10 (15 votes) * Day 68 - Nayuki Minase (Kanon) 6.64/10 (14 votes) * Day 69 - Nami (One Piece) 6.63/10 (24 votes) * Day 70 - Hancock Boa (One Piece) 7.74/10 (23 votes) * Day 71 - Chachamaru (Negima) 8.39/10 (36 votes) * Day 72 - Lan Fan (Fullmetal Alchemist) 8.18/10 (33 votes) * Day 73 - Eve Neuschwanstein (Needless) 7.81/10 (37 votes) * Day 74 - Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) 7.71/10 (38 votes) * Day 75 - Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad) 6.48/10 (25 votes) * Day 76 - Sanae Furukawa (Clannad) 7.76/10 (25 votes) Scores by Ranking *Horo (Spice and Wolf) 9.13/10 *Leah Dizon (Model/singer) 9.04/10 *"Inner" Moka (Rosario+Vampire) 9.00/10 *Lenalee Lee (D.Gray-man) 8.98/10 *Adult Fate (Nanoha) 8.87/10 *Belldandy (Oh My Goddess) 8.83/10 *C.C. (Code Geass) 8.82/10 *Loli Fate (Nanoha) 8.78/10 *Hitagi Senjougahara (Bakemonogatari) 8.77/10 *Shizuku Sangou (Kampfer) 8.75/10 *Kaori Saeki (Bible Black) 8.75/10 *Revy (Black Lagoon) 8.74/10 *Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad) 8.72/10 *Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) 8.66/10 *Megan Fox (Actress) 8.64/10 *Adult Nanoha (Nanoha) 8.58/10 *Signum (Nanoha) 8.53/10 *Fasalina (GunxSword) 8.52/10 *Saber (Fate/Stay Night) 8.51/10 *Kaori Kanzaki (To Aru Majutsu no Index) 8.45/10 *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) 8.44/10 *Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) 8.42/10 *Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) 8.39/10 *Chachamaru (Negima) 8.39/10 *Rider (Fate/Stay Night) 8.37/10 *Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario+Vampire) 8.37/10 *Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) 8.36/10 *Eri Sawachika (School Rumble) 8.34/10 *Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) 8.23/10 *Misato Katsuragi (Neon Genesis Evangelion) 8.23/10 *Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) 8.20/10 *Urd (Ah! My Goddess!) 8.20/10 *Mikoto Kondou (Kampfer) 8.18/10 *Lan Fan (Fullmetal Alchemist) 8.18/10 *"Outer" Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire) 8.17/10 *Mafuyu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon) 8.09/10 *Minatsu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon) 8.09/10 *Kanu Unchou (Ikki Tousen) 8.04/10 *Nadeko Sengoku (Bakemonogatari) 8.03/10 *Kuchinashi (Needless) 8.00/10 *Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) 7.97/10 *Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) 7.89/10 *Peorth (Ah! My Goddess) 7.89/10 *Natsuru Senou (Kampfer) 7.86/10 *Chizuru Akaba (Seitokai no Ichizon) 7.86/10 *Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) 7.83/10 *Loli Nanoha (Nanoha) 7.83/10 *Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) 7.81/10 *Eve Neuschwanstein (Needless) 7.81/10 *Yuna (Final Fantasy X-2) 7.79/10 *Lucy (Elfen Lied) 7.76/10 *Sanae Furukawa (Clannad) 7.76/10 *Hancock Boa (One Piece) 7.74/10 *Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) 7.71/10 *Yakumo Tsukamoto (School Rumble) 7.68/10 *Feldt Grace (Gundam 00) 7.68/10 *Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star) 7.65/10 *Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) 7.64/10 *Tsubasa Hanekawa (Bakemonogatari) 7.60/10 *Akeginu (Basilisk) 7.54/10 *Ami Kawashima (Toradora!) 7.51/10 *Dawn (Pokemon) 7.48/10 *Shirley (Code Geass) 7.47/10 *Naga (Slayers) 7.47/10 *Setsuna (Needless) 7.47/10 *Kaede Sakura (Kampfer) 7.43/10 *Riko Suminoe (KissXSis) 7.38/10 *Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) 7.33/10 *Mai Kawasumi (Kanon) 7.33/10 *Miria Harvent (Baccano!) 7.28/10 *Reki (Haibane Renmei) 7.24/10 *Mikuru Asahina (Haruhi Suzumiya) 7.22/10 *Akane Mishima (Kampfer) 7.17/10 *Yuko Ichihara (xxxHolic) 7.13/10 *Naomi Misara (Death Note) 7.09/10 *Lorelei (Pokemon) 7.08/10 * Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) 7.06/10 * Ako Suminoe (KissXSis) 7.06/10 * Wang Liu Mei (Gundam 00) 7.00/10 *May (Pokemon) 6.91/10 *Mio (Needless) 6.89/10 *Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) 6.72/10 *Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!) 6.67/10 *Nayuki Minase (Kanon) 6.64/10 *Nami (One Piece) 6.63/10 *Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion) 6.61/10 *Soi Fon (Bleach) 6.57/10 *Mune-Mune (Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi) 6.56/10 *Kisala (Rogue Galaxy) 6.50/10 *Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad) 6.48/10 *Talho (Eureka Seven) 6.12/10 *Miyuki Takara (Lucky Star) 6.02/10 *Jessie (Pokemon) 5.89/10 *Kurimu Sakurano (Seitokai no Ichizon) 5.59/10 * Misty (Pokemon) 5.40/10 *Lilika (Rogue Galaxy) 5.25/10 *Rose (Fullmetal Alchemist) 4.95/10 *Ayumi Hamasaki (J-pop artist) 4.80/10 *Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) 3.94/10 *Paine (Final Fantasy X-2) 3.15/10 Nominations #Mei Sunohara (Clannad) #Akiko Minase (Kanon) #Makoto Sawatari (Kanon) #Shiori Misaka (Kanon) #Ayu Tsukimiya (Kanon) #Yin (Darker than Black) #Kotone Kirishima (Nyan Koi) #Akari Kirishima (Nyan Koi) #Mai Tokiha (Mai-Hime) #Natsuki Kuga (Mai-Hime) #Midori Sugiura (Mai-Hime) #Shizuru Fujino (Mai-Hime) #Eve (Black Cat) #Hikaru Shindou (Magic Knight Rayearth) #Umi Ryuuzaki (Magic Knight Rayearth) #Fuu Hououji (Magic Knight Rayearth) #Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) #Nix (Queen's Blade) #Airi (Queen's Blade) #Alleyne (Queen's Blade) #Shizuka (Queen's Blade) #Tomoe (Queen's Blade) #Elina (Queen's Blade) #Claudette (Queen's Blade) #Listy (Queen's Blade) #Echidna (Queen's Blade) #Nanael (Queen's Blade) #Yomiko Readman (Read or Die) #Nancy Makuhari / Miss Deep (Read or Die) #Michelle Cheung (Read or Die) #Asuka Kazama (Tekken) #Holon (Real Drive) #Yukino (Real Drive) #Minamo (Real Drive) #Lili Rochefort (Tekken) #KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) #Mitsuru Kirijou (Persona 3) #Aigis (Persona 3) #Yukari Takeba (Persona 3) #Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3) #Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) #Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) #Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) #Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) #Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) #Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue) #Elyse (My Balls) #Minayo Aizawa (My Balls) Category:Rating Topic